Sonny At Twilight
by Niyah xD
Summary: Sonny Thouqht That When She Switches Sets That Workinq With The Famous Chad Dylan Cooper Was Gonna Be Difficult... That's Not The Half Of It Story Better Than Summary. TRUST ME !


Ohkay Guys New Story Cominqq Your Wayyy. Enjoy =D

**_Sonny At Twiliqht_**

**___Chapter 1_**

**By: Niyah xD && Pinkconchshell**

I can t believe you transferred me, Marshall, Sonny said, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. Why didn t you just let me stay at So Random?

Sonny, your contract expired: it was time for you to move on to bigger and better things, Marshall explained. Sonny scowled. It feels like your kicking me out. Ever since you became my manager you ve been distancing me from Tawni and Nico and Grady and Zora. Oh, you can visit them, Marshall said. Now, you re in a soap opera now, so keep up that drama. I ll be watching this week s episode on Sunday. Good luck, Sonny. He patted her on the pack in a very fatherly way and turned back to the cab. Waving a final goodbye, he shut the door and the cab took off. Sonny blew her bangs up, and heaved a sigh. Already she didn t like the look of this new studio. Something about it seemed dreary, and of course the overcast weather didn t improve this. The studio inside was actually quite nice. It looked like a fancy, old time hotel, and there weren t any windows. Sonny shivered. It was very cold inside the studio, too. Were all soap opera sets like this one? If so, she was going to have a very miserable time fitting Are you the new girl? Came a voice from behind Sonny. She whirled around, coming face-to-face with a gorgeous blonde girl with the palest skin she had ever seen.

Sonny blinked. Um, yeah, she mumbled, looking down. The girl s eyes were a shocking shade of gold. I m Sonny-Sonny Monroe. I just moved here from Wisconsin a few months ago. Condor studios transferred me here from So Random. Can you tell me where to go, please? Why don t you come with me, and I can give you a tour of our studios, the girl offered, smiling. Sonny smiled back tentatively and nodded. Great, she said. My name s Portlyn, by the way. I play *insert name here* on Mackenzie Falls. Yeah, I know, Sonny said. And you do a great job, by the way. But, no offense or anything, but I thought your paleness came from a bunch of stage makeup. Although, I can see now that you re not wearing any. Lucky. Portlyn laughed. Ha, well, yeah, we don t really need makeup artists here on set. I guess we re all just lucky that we re all so devastatingly beautiful. Sonny offered her a reluctant smile. She thought Portlyn would be different than that. I m kidding, Portlyn said, catching the look on Sonny s face. Don t worry; we re not stuck up over here at the Falls. Well, not all of us anyway. Portlyn gave Sonny a tour of the entire studio, which took up half the day. By noon, Sonny was starving, and Portlyn suggested they stop by the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. That s weird, Sonny said as they entered. It s lunch time, and nobody s in here. Don t you guys eat? Oh, we do, Portlyn said nonchalantly. We just don t eat here unless we have too, the food s not really to our taste.

Oh, Said Sonny, taking a bite out of her Panini. Well I don t see what the problem is, but maybe you guys are just freaks or something. Portlyn let out a hysterical squeal of giggles and Sonny stared at her. She looked as if she would have been blushing, but there wasn t a hint of rose on her cheeks. Are you ready to go and meet the cast? Portlyn asked after Sonny had finished her lunch. Giving a huge and satisfied yawn, Sonny nodded. They got up and walked through a dimly lit hallway. So how come there aren t any windows in here? Sonny asked as they made their way to the filming set. Something about the light messing up the ocular lens on the cameras, Portlyn shrugged. The director s a bit if-ish if you ask me. Says the strangest things. I hope they like me, Sonny mumbled as they made their way down the hallway.  
Don t worry, they ll love you. Portlyn reassured her. Everyone s so excited to meet you, even Chad. But don t tell him I said that, because he s gonna have this whole holier-than-thou kind of thing going on for the first few days. Chad Dylan Cooper? Sonny asked. He s here? She knew it was a stupid thing to say, given that the name of the studio was Cooper Studios, but she couldn t help letting her eyes pop out excitedly as she said it. Portlyn giggled. Yes, he s here. But I think they re filming right now, so we can just slip into the back and watch. They did so, and Sonny could see that Chad Dylan Cooper and another one of the female members of the cast. Chad bent low and whispered a line in her ear, and Sonny couldn t tell if the shiver was real or not. Then they kissed passionately, and the director said cut! Only Chad didn t cut. Sonny could see that the girl was trying to pull away, but he wouldn t let her. The grew made angry hisses, and a few even called out his name. Chad payed them no heed.

Oh, dear, Portlyn sighed. I told them not to use a guest star. She went over to them and yanked Chad s head back by pulling on his hair. The girl gasped and covered her mouth, and then ran from the building. Chad groaned and put his face in his hands.  
Chad, you didn t Portlyn started. Of course not! Chad said indignantly. Then his eyes met Sonny s. She gasped, for they were absolutely pitch black in color. He stood up, looking away. I need a drink, he said, and the whole crew gasped. From the cafeteria, Chad hissed at them, and stomped off, grumbling to himself. Everyone, this is Sonny, the new girl, Portlyn said in an attempt to break the silence. About a hundred different pairs of golden eyes with pale ivory faces landed on Sonny. She smiled shyly.


End file.
